Different solutions for fixating ultrasound reflectors in ultrasonic flow meters are known. When fixating the ultrasound reflectors to an insert to be positioned in the flow conduit, i.e. where the ultrasound passes through the fluid, such fixation may be relatively complex. However, many of known ultrasonic flow meters may suffer from drawbacks such as expensive production, inaccurate fixation of ultrasound reflectors, or problems with fluctuating flow measurements or decreasing accuracy of flow measurements.
An object of the present invention is to solve one or more of the above drawbacks.